


The Buzz of Autumn

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [8]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Beekeeping, Community: femslash100, F/F, Kissing, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent loved the end of summer.  The air started to cool and become crisp, the nights came sooner, and the sun set in brilliant shades of violet every evening.  But her favorite part of the season was the honey harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buzz of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - honey.

Maleficent loved the end of summer.  The air started to cool and become crisp, the nights came sooner, and the sun set in brilliant shades of violet every evening.  But her favorite part of the season was the honey harvest.

“I am still astounded at all you do for your Moors,” Aurora said, carefully scraping the wax off a honeycomb in the long line of hives, the bees droning sleepy and safe from their sweet smoke.  “You care for your nature as you care for me.”

“Yet I care for you most,” Maleficent said, a hand on Aurora’s arm, guiding her posture.  “You are adept at this.  The bees do not trust just anyone.”

Aurora smiled as she lowered the honeycomb into the large stone extractor.  “I enjoy helping you.  I feel as if I’m a part of your world.”

Maleficent smiled softly, suppressing a laugh when she noticed a dab of golden honey on Aurora’s cheek.  She dabbed it away with her thumb and sucked off the sticky liquid.

Aurora giggled.  “I must look a fright.  Honey everywhere.  The bees will love me so.”

Maleficent couldn’t help but lean in and steal a kiss, deep and sweet, tasting lie cloying clover from the honey.  She suckled Aurora’s bottom lip, chasing away all the sweetness, before pulling away.  “Come, beastie,” she said, moving back to the hives.  “We’ve much more work to do.”

Aurora’s laughter filled the dusky, late-summer Moors.


End file.
